


Mechanic AU

by efinie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совершенно потерянный, он зашел в мой магазин два месяца назад. Он смотрел на свой айфон так, как будто настал конец света, и спросил, могу ли я его починить...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanic AU

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mechanic AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148493) by [ironfries (machinate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinate/pseuds/ironfries), [Vespasiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespasiana/pseuds/Vespasiana). 



> Примечание: Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит"! ;-) Просто считайте это моим вам ~~подарком~~ реком на англофик.


End file.
